


hold my hand

by chuulipvesoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kim Lip jealous?, Yearning, a two-part fic, kinda slow burn, yvesoul?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuulipvesoul/pseuds/chuulipvesoul
Summary: In which Jungeun and JInsol have to accept that it's time for them to let go of each other.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was supposed to be released on Christmas day but i had to edit so many parts. it's also my first time posting here, and also english is not my mother tongue so please lower your expectations and forgive me for any mistakes :(( 
> 
> this one's for the lipsoulers out there.
> 
> edit: i changed a lot of the parts here bc i realized it's too lengthy and didn't really make sense. hope u enjoy.

The mere thought of your significant other not hesitating to drop everything and throw all of the years you’ve spent together is super terrifying. What more if you knew that one day, they just fell out of love all of a sudden? 

It has been a week since Jinsol interacted with Jungeun. It’s considerable since they both have busy university lives. But Jungeun is surprised that she received no texts nor calls. What’s worse is that there’s no physical sighting of the older girl over the past week. Jungeun is worried because one, Jinsol might be in trouble and not to instill fear in her but she’s afraid her girlfriend got into an accident while driving. The road nowadays is slippery. Or two, she fears that Jinsol might have done something she has always thought about but buries it because her girlfriend isn’t that type of person but she doesn’t deny the fact that she was a mere second away from crying when she thinks that Jinsol might have left her. 

_But who the hell would abandon someone after 5 years of being together?_ Jungeun sighs, while rubbing the sides of her head, she feels as if she had just woken up from a year-long nap and her head is pounding. 

Jungeun felt the need to wear extra clothing today, the cold air touching her skin being the main reason why. The inside of her dormitory felt cold even with all the windows closed and with the heater on. She puts on her knee-high socks, settling it under her loose jeans, and then slipping into her sneakers, it’s also cold outside and she’s really not the type of person who can stand long and cold nights. The faint sound of her tummy growling was the reason why she’s dressed up to go and get dinner outside. When she locks her door after going outside her room, she is met with an unfamiliar wave of loneliness which made her feel worse. An empty stomach with a sad heart.

To other people, December is a month that is mostly spent in the absence of warmth, may it be physical touch or something else just so happens during Christmas season where people can’t help but feel alone. Maybe it’s the longing for someone- a certain person that they learned to spend their cold nights with but the sorrowful excuses of destiny beg to differ otherwise that makes them feel alone.

Fortunately, Jungeun isn’t one of those people because she has her family during the holidays, she can literally feel the warmth during Christmas eve whenever her family would gather around the fire place and just spend time with each other, sharing laughter and stories, she considers it as a pause from the busy world. But of course, she would like her girlfriend to be with her during the holidays, not that the joy from her family isn’t enough, she just knew that Jinsol would make her feel more whole. 

The colorful lights that line several windows of the dormitories reflect the opposite as most of the students were nowhere to be seen because they came home for their vacation to spend time with their families or with their group of friends. Others who were loitering around the university always find themselves at random parties held on nearby more spacious and more expensive dormitories which housed the rich students who barely comes home at this time of the year, those parties usually end up being chaotic- crazy dares like drunk-driving around the campus resulting to an accident last year, and when it was brought up by the university student council, the drunk-driving stopped and the late-night parties were forbidden. Still, Jungeun always reminded Jinsol to stay out of the street where parties are usually being held at for their safety. 

For this particular year, Jungeun decides to stay inside the campus for a while in the hopes of Jinsol contacting her, she wanted to see the older girl and spend time with her before she comes home to her family, she wanted to make sure that Jinsol is safe because for the past years, it had always been like that. They would always set a day for themselves only, to meet up and spend time under their usual spot, a big tree near the university football field before Jungeun comes home to her hometown, this is Jinsol’s hometown after all. The older girl is 2 years ahead of her, a second-year medical student in her local state college while Jungeun is a graduating nursing student. 

It has not been easy seeing that they both share the same dream of being a medical doctor and the pressure of their studies always gets the best of them but if they were to ask their close acquaintances, they would praise the couple for being able to balance their love and academics. During the first years of their relationship, coffee dates are not as much sought because Jungeun was still a senior in high school, that means no late coffee dates because of the early classes, Jinsol would always have to go on her own.

After a while, the late-night coffee dates became their thing as they both love studying with a fresh view for once in a while with a punch of caffeine instead of shutting themselves in their dormitories, and it’s nice to have a companion, especially when it’s your girlfriend and you share the same pressure in studying.

Jungeun, who was walking down her dormitory floor to the elevator, smiles at the thought, the feeling of loneliness gone as soon as she remembers the girl. She would love to have late-night coffee with Jinsol again but because of their overlapping schedules, they barely go to any coffee shop late at night. It would always be at that one particular restaurant that Jinsol always insisted to go there if ever they had any free time.

She presses the button to the elevator and didn’t have to wait as she witness the doors open, it was only her remaining in their dormitory after all. While hearing the machines as the weight pulls the metal box down which had questionable walls (she’s not sure if they’re made of non-reflecting metal because she cannot see her reflection), her mind continues her train of thought to once the studying is kind of over (because of the break) and it’s time for Christmas vacation, Jungeun is reminded of their tradition from last year. She can’t help but feel the opposite of what she felt just a few seconds ago.

She releases a painful long sigh, feeling a sharp and sudden pain on her left side. _What happened to us, Jinsol?_

__

_“Tell me one good reason why we stayed up late for this year’s tradition? It’s swarming mosquitoes here, love.” Jinsol irritatingly says. Jungeun smiles at the call of endearment from the latter but it quickly fades away when she sees Jinsol’s hand lifted from behind her head to slap her, she didn’t have any time to cover herself._

__

__

__

_“Oww!!” Jungeun yells and hisses as she feels the burning sensation of her arm from the slap, there was no mosquito. Jungeun hears Jinsol laugh then puts a hand on her freshly-slapped arm. She turns to Jinsol with a pout._

__

__

__

_“I’m sorry! I swear I saw a mosquito just now.” Jinsol says between laughs, Jungeun turns her pout into a silly smile._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“See? I made you laugh, even though that slap was painful as hell, I still made you laugh.” Jungeun says, laughter dying down from the latter, Jungeun lays down on the big blanket sprawled across the bare soil, admiring the slight view of the big tree’s leaves along with the stars and the shining moonlight. They were the only ones on that spot, their surroundings were empty. She then looks at Jinsoul, who was on her right side and was staring straightly ahead. It almost feels like she felt Jinsol’s deep thinking._

__

____

__

_“I wanted us to stay up late because there’s a band playing in the auditorium, I thought we could stay a little bit longer to hear them play and besides, I wanted to spend more time with you. We’ve both been busy because of our finals I figured we could have this night to ourselves.” Jungeun smiles as she signals Jinsol to lay down with her._

__

____

__

_“Okay, then let’s stay here for a while.” Jinsol looks around then settles down with her girlfriend on the blanket. Jungeun took Jinsol’s left hand while still looking at her and kisses it. Jinsol then greets Jungeun’s gaze back and grins. They intertwined their hands._

__

_____ _

__

_“Your hands are still soft I see, I’m afraid they would turn rough because of countless dissections you made this year.” Jungeun says, rubbing circles on Jinsol’s hand using her thumb._

__

_____ _

__

_“Excuse me? As if you didn’t do any dissections this year? And I can’t believe you might dump me if ever my hands start to get rough! And how is it possible for your hands to wrinkle when doing dissections?” Jinsol says, along with a gasp from what she heard._

__

______ _ _

__

_“Excuse me too, Miss Jung, I did not do any dissections this year because I spent most of my time running around the hospital, giving birth to mothers, taking care of patients and I had to deal with a lot of school work!” Jungeun teasingly says and lets a playful tongue out, their intertwined hands pushing each other back and forth because of the teasing._

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_“And you didn’t even deny that you might dump me if ever I had rough hands? Kim Jungeun!” Jinsol knew that they were just playing, she also wanted to have fun after all, seeing Jungeun laughing too much is a such a good sight for her to see, from the younger girl’s nose scrunching up and her eyebrows meeting to her obnoxious excuse of a laugh which was more than a shriek that made her laugh even more. It’s something that she would always want to see and this is the least that she can do because she had something pondering her mind and she knew Jungeun was tired from her hospital duty, considering that she’s training to be a nurse. Her girlfriend needed a break from the toxicity of the hospital, and she does too, a break from her own thoughts._

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

_Before she knew it, Jungeun’s laughter dies and is now staring at her straight in the eyes, a blush appears from Jinsol’s cheeks as she felt the strong gaze burning through her. Jungeun moves her other hand to brush a strand of hair from Jinsol’s face to her ear, then settling her hand on Jinsol’s cheeks. Jinsol felt Jungeun’s thumb brushing against her heat-filled cheeks, she swears she’d melt any moment now._

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“I won’t ever dump you even if your hands start to wrinkle or even when excess skin will show. So, don’t worry about that, I love your hands no matter what happens to them, okay?” Jungeun answers to her question a while ago, removing her other hand from Jinsol’s cheek then taking the older’s free hand, ever-so softly putting her lips onto both of Jinsol’s hands._

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Jungeun, who is too focused on giving Jinsol’s hands the attention nearly fails to miss the other’s silent sniffling. She looks up at her girlfriend, her eyes forming crystals just like the stars that she just looked at a while ago as she witnesses drops of tears. She quickly let go one hand to wipe Jinsol’s soft tears._

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Shhh… why are you all of a sudden crying?” Jungeun snorts but comfortingly, a comforting snort, receiving a glare from Jinsol._

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Emotion overload, I guess.” Jinsol simply replies, trying to dismiss the subject as she felt her tears aborting its mission. She’s not exactly sure why._

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Jungeun felt as if Jinsol had flipped a switch and watches as her girlfriend lays back on the blanket, staring at the beautiful sight that was the heavenly body in its night duty._

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Okay… If you ever feel like you want to talk to me about anything, clearly, anything. I’m here to listen, only if you want to and if you’re ready.” Jungeun reassures and lays her back flat too, releasing Jinsol’s hands to put on top of her chest. She knows that Jinsol is dealing with something and how she wishes that she could read her girlfriend’s mind to know the right words to say. In that way, she could be more useful and she could provide Jinsol whatever that she needs just to help her get through what she’s facing with right now. Her senses, on the other hand knows that Jinsol needs time, and she is willing to give that to her, she reassures herself not to be worried to much because she knows that her girlfriend is strong. That’s her Jung Jinsol after all._

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Or so she thought._

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Jungeun never got to hear the band that was playing that night because Jinsol really wanted to go the younger’s dorm and rest. “We’ll have plenty of time to hear that band again, okay? And you’re going to leave early tomorrow, you’re coming home right?” Jinsoul said that night which caught Jungeun off._

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“You’re not gonna walk me to the bus stop?” Jungeun asks her but gets no answer in return because she finds Jinsol softly falling to her slumber. She smiles at the sight and kisses Jinsol’s forehead as she joins her in the bed. Maybe Jinsol just really wanted them to rest, after all, Jungeun has an early bus to catch tomorrow and Jinsol not walking her to the bus stop is really not a big deal, the girl was tired and she understood that._

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“I love you, Jinsol.” She propped her elbow up to get a better view of the girl under the only visible light which was the moon, who was now eliciting snores that she finds cute. The snores abruptly stop when she notices that Jinsol was now softly smiling._

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“I love you too, Jungeun. I’ll walk you to the bus stop if you give me coffee tomorrow morning.” Jinsol softly speaks, still with her eyes closed. It was now Jungeun’s turn to smile and then carefully lays down beside her, inches away from the girl’s face._

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Even if you don’t say so, I’ll give you coffee.” Jungeun says, admiring Jinsol’s facial features. A girl with such majestic beauty, from the way her eyelashes curl, eyelids serving as a shelter for such dazzling eyes, to her soft skin along with her sharp jawline, even after four years, Jungeun still can’t believe that she’s with The Jung Jinsol._

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Hold my hand, Jinsol.” Jungeun whispers, her nose softly touching Jinsol’s. She needs to feel that it’s real, that what’s in front of her isn’t just an illusion._

_Jinsol holds both of her hands.)_

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_**(“Hold my hand, Jungeun. Just please hold my hand.”)** _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Once the elevator dings, signaling that Jungeun is at the main receiving area of their dormitory, she lets go of the curiosity she’s met by the elevator wall, she was really curious about the material they used so she made a mental note to search about it when she gets back. She waits for the elevator doors to open, what she doesn’t expect is that when it did, her eyes initially land on the main entrance of their receiving area, the doors are made with glass so she can fully see who’s outside. She shifts her eyes to what she didn’t believe at first. It’s the familiar black-haired girl, standing outside the doors, a phone held up to her ear and her back faced at Jungeun.

__

_________________Jung Jinsol.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The girl is wearing Jungeun’s favorite leather jacket, which Jungeun swears she just saw on her clothing cabinet, or maybe her mind is just playing tricks on her, the day has been confusing as hell. Her thoughts haven’t fully caught up yet with what’s happening and by the time she realizes that, Jinsol is putting down her phone and looks around until their eyes meet.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She realizes that she hasn’t come out yet of the elevator so when the doors are shutting in front of her face, she quickly releases a hand to stop the doors and make her way towards the girl. She doesn’t know what came over her instantly that she feels as if she’s not supposed to be there. The environment surrounding her suddenly feels heavy, like she’s about to be met with despair as if she hasn’t suffered enough, and her head was still hurting.

Corresponding to her headache, she doesn’t know why the sudden feeling of anger is coming toward her like a tidal wave. After a week of calling and texting numerous people (which always ended up to voicemails) about Jinsol’s whereabouts, the girl she’s been meaning to see is standing right outside her dormitory building as if it was a normal day, as if nothing happened.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

She became more confused and angrier when Jinsol looks like she’s shocked to see Jungeun. As Jungeun opens the door to talk to the girl, she sees Jinsol looking around then looking back at Jungeun, as if she’s been caught red-handed.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

They’re now in a 6-feet distance when Jungeun stops to call out Jinsol who was acting a strange, she makes sure to ask her about that. Her thoughts halted when she takes a step towards the older girl, she is met with Jinsoul’s eyes. Her hair that contrasted her own, her leather jacket which by the way, looks good on the older girl. She missed Jinsol so much that her facial features softened after a confusing first encounter.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

But as much as she missed the older girl, she still needs to know what happened over the week of Jinsol’s disappearance, as she might say.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sol… where have you been?” Jungeun begins to take another step towards the girl.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I—Jungeun…” Jinsol’s voice comes off as soft and little, Jungeun barely hearing it. Another wave of confusion hits Jungeun when Jinsol looks down with a hand raised in front of her chest as if she’s not letting Jungeun come closer. Her earlier feeling of slight anger coming back and ready to bite at the older girl. She was done not getting an answer from Jinsol.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Jinsol, what’s happening? Where did you go? Who were you at the phone with just now?” Jungeun’s tone being higher than usual, she’s being a little pushy if she’s to assess herself right now. She didn’t care, she wanted to know her girlfriend’s reasons. Jinsol is still looking down. Jungeun really can’t believe what’s happening right now, she’s being ignored, again and she was done with it. She sighs, her arms crossed and looks up to gain her composure.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Do you know how every time when my phone lights up, I always open it quickly, because I thought you would leave me a message… but it always turns out to be an email or a promo message from Shopee. And now I see you on the phone with who exactly?” Jungeun squints, looking back at Jinsol, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, but still has her arms crossed and her meeting eyebrows. Being ignored on the phone and online is one thing, to be ignored in person is too much for Jungeun to handle, especially when the ignoring comes from Jinsol, one of the people who Jungeun demands attention from everytime. Hell, if she were to speak, she doesn’t even need to demand attention from the love of her life but why does she always feel that she needs to try hard to be noticed by Jinsol?

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Do you know how fucking worried I am? A _hi_ Would have been nice, a voicemail would have been nice, and even if you just read my messages, I would have been okay.” She continues while looking away to wipe the tears forming on her eyes. Jinsol steps forward her, holding out her right hand to reach Jungeun.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Jungeun….” Jinsol starts but is quickly interrupted by the younger.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Do you even care about me anymore? Yes, you may think that I am over-reacting and going “Oh Jungeun is totally losing it, she can’t even understand that I’m studying medicine and I’m busy.” Do you think I don’t know that? I totally understand that what you’re studying requires time and attention and I’m not saying to put all of your attention on me but let me remind you that there are 24 hours in a day and you can’t even manage to message me a single “Hi?”.” Jungeun rapidly says, all of it in one go. By the time she finishes she realizes that she was sobbing so much and feeling Jinsol’s arms wrap around her.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s been a week, Jinsol. It’s been a we—” Jungeun continues to cry, even if she’s near to losing her sense of smell because of her crying, she can still smell the strawberry scent that Jinsol has. She gave up fighting the older girl’s embrace, she let herself fall to her love and just by Jinsol’s embrace, she feels as if she’s in heaven already, like a puzzle being completed.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Shhhh… Jungeun, shhh…” Jinsoul says, letting Jungeun cry and kisses her forehead. She rubs Jungeun’s back soothingly.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Jungeun lets her arms be free of the other’s wrap which was placed on Jinsol’s chest then proceeds to enclose the older one in a tight hug.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

They both stayed like that for a few minutes, not even bothering to say a word, just feeling the warmth that they both shared. Jungeun cannot remember the last time that Jinsol hugged her, so this felt kind of unfamiliar to her- she has always been the first one to initiate the hug nowadays. That thought of hers lingered on her mind because it’s very unusual for Jinsol to be the first one to make a move, let alone in a public place like where they are right now, which Jinsol hated. It makes Jungeun both have positive and negative thoughts, for the positive: she thinks that Jinsol is finally letting their relationship take another step because for the years they’ve been together, they weren’t as much of public display of affection, the hand-holding only occurs when Jinsol knows it’s just the both of them around. For the negative: there is big elephant sitting in front of their faces, waiting for it to be addressed, and no one bothers to say one word about it, and she’s not just going to let go of the thought that Jinsol ignored her for a week. This causes Jungeun to abruptly break their shared warmth.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Jinsol, tell me the truth.” Jungeun, who is sniffling while wiping her tears, finally got a sense of what was going on, the issue has always been there, she just happens to avoid it all the time, maybe to save herself from what’s to come because she’s afraid. She’s afraid of these thoughts forming in her head, one by one appearing before her eyes and she really hates to overthink but if your girlfriend has not been messaging you and obviously ignoring your texts and messages for the past week and you always have been affectionate and didn’t do anything to piss her off or make her act this way, there’s obviously something wrong.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Where have you been? I was really worried about you.” Jungeun says, holding both of Jinsol’s hands and looking straightly into her eyes.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I was at home studying for our finals.” Jinsol looks down, not meeting Jungeun’s eyes. She was fiddling with their hands that were starting to sweat. Jungeun slowly let go of her left hand to wipe Jinsol’s forming tears, then sliding down to cup her cheek. She knows Jinsol was telling the truth, but not the entire story.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s okay, I understand but you should have messaged me or at least read my messages. So, I’m gonna ask you again love…” Jinsol lifts her head at the word of endearment. She looks at Jungeun, who was smiling and again, crying. She knows that smile, Jungeun wasn’t scrunching her nose, this smile was weak and it’s painful. She quickly pictured Jungeun with that smile that she loves so much, the one that can also bring you into a wide smile but when she was picturing Jungeun’s perfect smile, she also saw a different but very familiar face. Her eyes were forming crescent moons and her gums are showing. That causes Jinsol to smile. She loved that smile so much ever since she saw it for the first time.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“……Are you smiling?” Jungeun snaps Jinsol out of her thoughts. Jungeun looked at her with a disturbed face because she cannot believe what she sees, it’s that smile. It spiked a sudden jolt of pain inside of her, a familiar one adding to her headache, crying is not really helping her. Now she’s sure she knows what was happening.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s Sooyoung isn’t it?” Jungeun finally had the courage to say these painful words, the taste of the name rolling off her tongue is bitter, it always has been. She even felt worse when Jinsol widened her eyes when she heard the name as if she’s been showered with ice. She lets go of Jinsol’s hands; she didn’t need to hear her answer because she’s afraid.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“For five years, Jinsol. I always wondered why we keep on going back to that restaurant when I keep on suggesting you other places on where to eat when we have free time during lunches. Maybe I thought you liked the place so much because of its ambiance and their food, or the fact that you grew up here and that restaurant has always been your favorite ever since.” Jungeun runs her hair with her right hand then sighs.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You even took me there during our first hundred dates, I really love the place, I also really love the food. I enjoyed it every time we went there, because I know it makes you happy because when you finally give in to my restaurant suggestions you always have a frown on your face.” She then walked towards the pavement. She sits down and pats the right empty space beside her then asks Jinsol to sit beside her.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Jinsol cannot believe what she’s hearing but she knows where Jungeun was going with her words. She nervously sits beside her girlfriend and decides to let her speak first.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Maybe Jungeun always knew, she was just shrugging it off every time because there’s no room for doubt when your girlfriend is Jung Jinsol, she’s the most trustworthy of all the people she met. Maybe that’s what she made herself to believe.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It took me five years to finally notice that whenever we’re ordering our food, it’s always her who takes our orders. It’s always her serving us our meals, it’s always her collecting the bills. I was really happy because it was always her so we didn’t have to give further instructions when saying our orders, she always knew what we want.”

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I also knew how she was always looking at you when she was taking down our orders. How attentive she was when you’re the one who’s speaking, that she smiles over the roof. Maybe that’s normal when you greet your customers, but when she takes mine, I can see her poker face right through her tiny notebook.”

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“There were also countless times where I caught her staring at you from the kitchen window. It’s my fault because I’m always impatient when waiting for our food, so I always look at the kitchen window. Then I always see her, staring at our direction.” Jungeun puts her hand inside her pockets, she should have worn gloves.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Jungeun stops staring at the ground and turns to look at Jinsol, who was now staring at the ground with tears on her eyes.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sooyoung’s always been in love with you, Jinsol….” She releases a sad smile as she takes Jinsol’s left hand and kisses it. Jinsol was now looking at her with sad eyes.

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Jungeun recalls a memory, from their ninth date in that restaurant, she keeps on telling Jinsol that they should try eating in the new place that her friend wanted them to go to, but she always ignores her wishes to eat in a different place. Even with pouting she still kept a straight face and refuses. Then came Sooyoung with her tiny red notebook, taking down their orders. Of course, smiling at Jinsol and then the latter smiling back. The smile Jinsol released sparked something in Jungeun because it was not the first time that her girlfriend smiled back at the waitress._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Should I be worried that you’re smiling so much?” Jungeun looks at Jinsol, who was still smiling while flipping through the book that she was reading. Sooyoung just took their orders and they were currently waiting._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Yes.” Jinsoul looks up at her and smiles again, but this time it’s different, it’s teasing._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Excuse me, what?!” Jungeun feels her blood boil with the reply but felt relaxed when Jinsol began to laugh at her._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_“Oh my god, It’s just a joke! Sooyoung’s just my childhood friend.” Jinsol’s laughter went down and proceeds to read her book again. Jungeun is aware that Sooyoung is just Jinsol’s childhood friend but it’s the first time she’s seen Jinsol like this. “Calm down, Jungeun. There’s nothing to worry about.” Jinsol looks up again and smiles at Jungeun._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Jungeun felt a strong, unfamiliar and uninvited jolt of pain run through her when she saw the smile. She didn’t smile like that when she saw Sooyoung earlier. The smile that Jinsol showed earlier was perfect, she can see her girlfriend’s eyelids closing because of the powerful smile, close to the smile of victory._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_The smile that Jinsol showed her just now was not at all victorious as she was anticipating, it was the weakest smile she’s ever seen from the older girl’s face. The smile of loss and pain._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_From then on, Jungeun always knew._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“And you’ve always been in love with Sooyoung.” Jungeun lets go of Jinsol’s hand and stands up to leave.

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Jinsol’s hands felt cold. 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Jungeun, wait!” Jinsol calls out and stands up quickly to run after the younger girl, but before she takes a step her right hand was stopped, feeling an unfamiliar hand wrap around her wrist, she was shocked on how cold the touch was, even if it was a soft approach. She turns around to see none other than Sooyoung.

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Talk about the timing.

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Let her go, Jinsol.” Sooyoung softly speaks, as she wraps her arms around Jinsol, who was contemplating whether to follow the girl or to stay in Sooyoung’s arms.

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sooyoung knows that Jinsol has to let Jungeun go. She stares at the road taken by Jungeun, finding nothing as if she vanished into thin air.

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? it'd be nice if you were to comment anything if you have any questions! and i really wanted to know your thoughts...
> 
> like i said, there'll be a part two and i'm still working on it, please bear with me! 
> 
> for the meantime, enjoy your new years guys! 
> 
> happy new year!!


End file.
